callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas Falls/Transcript
Intro Comms Operator: Sir, they're on board. Merrick: Did the data give us anything? Elias: Yes. We believe the Federation missile program is being developed in a factory near the port of Rio. Merrick: That coastline is locked down by the Fed's 3rd fleet. Elias: That's why we're heading south to make a diversionary attack on their Atlas Platform, in the heart of the Drake Passage. Hesh: That's pretty far behind the line. What's the advantage of taking it now? Elias: The ATLAS provides enough fuel to keep the Fed running for years. And I don't want you to take the Atlas...I want you to sink it. Gameplay "Atlas Falls" June 25th - 06:37:10 Drake Passage, Antarctica Logan Walker Merrick: We're in position. Hesh: Likewise. Merrick: Eyes coming up. Logan uses a camera to see the enemy soldiers on the surface of the ice Hesh: Last patrol is inbound. Merrick: Copy. Is that all of them? Hesh: Roger. It's a full house. See you topside. Merrick: Logan, pull the cam. Let's go. Logan stops using the camera. They are underwater, under the ice. Charges are set on the underside of the ice. Merrick: Charges are set and everyone's home. Let's introduce ourselves. On you. Drop them. Logan detonates the charges. Enemies fall into the water. Logan pulls out an APS Underwater Rifle. Merrick: Take 'em out. They take out the enemies. Merrick: We're clear. Let's move. They head for an opening in the ice. Merrick: Drop your tanks and get topside! They surface and take off their diving masks. Keegan helps Logan up. Logan pulls out a Remington R5 with a Red Dot Sight. Merrick: Come on! We need to get to that rig before they dig in. Drop them! Don't let them regroup! They engage the enemies. Keegan: Activity ahead. Twelve o'clock. Kick: Building ahead of us! They push forward. Merrick: Push forward, they're falling back! A helicopter lands and drops enemy soldiers. Kick: Helo comin' in! Hesh: Tangos doubling back to the rig. Kick: It's dropping reinforcements! Merrick: Move up! We have to get to those catwalks. Clean 'em up. Keep moving. Keegan: Word got to the rig. They're mobilizing. Once the area is clear... Merrick: We're ready to move, get over here! Move it! We don't have much time. They prepare to fire their Ascender Guns. Merrick: Line out! They fire their Ascender Guns. Kick: Line's out! Merrick: Keegan, Kick, you're on exfil duty. Keegan: Copy. Moving up. Merrick: You Walker boys are with me. On you. They begin to ascend to the oil platform. Merrick: Step one! Disable the pressure regulators! Step two! Overload the fire suppression and blow this thing sky high! Hesh: Keegan! Right above you! Merrick: Get ready. Weapons free at the top. Keegan: Got him. We're up. They finish ascending to the oil platform and engage the enemies. Once the floor is clear they go up some stairs and engage more enemies. Merrick: They have the high ground. Our rounds will rip through that metal. They continue to engage the enemies. Merrick: They're falling back, move up. They clear the area. Hesh: We're clear. Merrick: Movin' to deck two. They go up the stairs and come up to a door. Merrick: Det tape. Hesh: Copy. Setting charges. Hesh places explosive tape on the door. Hesh: Fire in the hole. Hesh detonates the tape. The door is blown off. They go in. Merrick: Kick, we're internal and movin' to the East side. Kick: Check. Merrick: Pressure regulators are up ahead, let's move. They come up to a hallway. Merrick: Keep alert. Hesh, on my mark. Move. Check your corners. They move slowly through the hallway, checking every room. Merrick: Rooms clear. Go. An enemy bursts out of one of the rooms but Hesh kills him. Hesh: Tango, watch out! Merrick: Good eyes, Hesh. Hallway clear. Let's move. Someone had to hear that. They come up to a door. Enemies can be heard yelling inside. Merrick: Get a breacher on that door, Logan. Hesh: Get a charge on the door. Logan places a breaching charge on the door. Hesh: Get down! Merrick pushes Logan out of the way of the door as enemies fire through the door. The breaching charge explodes. Merrick: Doors down, flash now! Logan tosses a flashbang inside and they engage the enemies inside. They clear the room. Hesh: We're clear! Close call. Merrick: Pressure regulators are through here. Watch your fire. We need the foreman alive. They enter the control room. Merrick tackles the foreman onto the console. Foreman: What are you doing?! Merrick: Quiet! Merrick puts the foreman's hand onto a hand scanner which unlocks a red button. Merrick: Shut it down, kid. Foreman: No, no, no! Don't do it! You'll blow the stack! Stop! Logan presses the red button which disables the pressure regulators. Foreman: ¡Coño! (Fuck!) What are you doing?! This place is going to... Merrick kills the foreman. Merrick: Keegan, flare stack's off. Stay clear of the derrick. It's about to get nasty up there. Keegan: Roger that. We're clear. Merrick: Alright, let's head topside. Stay frosty. Do not fire until my command. They exit the control room through a door and go up some stairs. Merrick: Wait for it... The oil pump explodes. Merrick: Get down! Some debris falls near them. Merrick: Weapons free! Go hot! They engage the enemies. They clear the area. Kick: Merrick, we've secured a helo. Spooling up now. Merrick: Check. We're two mikes from the command room. Coming up on the north side. Kick: We'll be waiting for 'ya. They go to a catwalk as more things explode. They come up to a door. Enemies burst out coughing due the room being full of smoke. They kill the enemies. Merrick: Keep low. The command centre's through here. They enter the room and duck below the smoke. They enter another room which has enemies trying to put out the fires. They kill the enemies. They go up some stairs and are clear of the smoke. They duck under a piece of debris. Kick: Merrick, we're on station. Ready for targets. Merrick: Copy that. Just keep an eye on us. A helicopter can be seen flying ahead. Keegan and Kick are flying the helicopter. Merrick waves at the helicopter. Merrick: Command centre's up ahead. Move it! They go up some stairs. Many enemies can b seen ahead. Keegan guns down the enemies with the helicopter. They move up and engage more enemies. There are two MGs on a balcony. Merrick: Get those MGs down! Logan kills one MG gunner. Hesh: Got another MG on the balcony! Logan kills the other MG. Merrick: Keegan, balcony's secure! You're cleared to engage! Kick: Copy. Keegan, light it up. Keegan comes in with the helicopter and kills the remaining enemies. They go up some stairs to the command centre. Merrick: Keegan, we're about to shut down the fire suppression. Logan, I'll overload the pumps, you maintain the water pressure. They come up to a door to the command centre. They go in and find that it is empty. They go to the fire suppression console. Merrick: Get that body off the console. Let's finish the job. Logan pull the body off the console and activates the console. A screen showing the water pressure shows up. Merrick: Keep the pressure in the green whle I overload the pumps. Logan gets the pressure in the green. Merrick: Ok, here we go. Just keep us out of the red. This won't take long. Merrick overloads the first pump. Merrick: First pump's down. Keep it steady. Merrick overloads two more pumps. Merrick: Almost there... Merrick overloads the last pump. Merrick: Last one! Hit it! Logan pushes the lever forward. The fire suppression system shuts down. The whole place begins to explode. Merrick: Move it! They run out of the command room towards extraction. Merrick: Keegan, we're on our way to the pipe deck! Kick: Copy, we'll stay as low as we can. They runs through corridors as the place explodes. They exit the corridors and see the helicopter. Merrick: There they are! Move it! Explosions cause some pipes to land near them. Merrick: Shit! Keegan! Go! Go! Go! We got to get off this thing! They jump off a ledge and grab on to a ladder from the helicopter. Logan barely misses the ladder as his feet scrape against the water. He looks behind and sees the oil platform exploding behind him. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts